


Dot's closet conundrum

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [12]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Aromantic Dot, Aromantic Dot Warner, Coming Out, Gen, Good Brother Wakko, Good brother yakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Dot comes out to her brothers. Suggested by: WickedDisney55 thank you for suggesting this
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Dot's closet conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickedDisney55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedDisney55/gifts).



Dot wanted to come out of the closet to her brothers, you see she's recently discovered she's Aromantic. So she wants to share that with them. Being the cutest Warner she has many suitor, it was after a date with one of them that she realized she wasn’t romantical attracted to them, but sexually and aesthetically attracted to them. So she still ‘hello nurses’’ hot guys but she doesn’t want to date them. If that makes sense. So now she has a conundrum, a closet conundrum: how to come out? 

Now she has three ways she wants to come out:

1.litterly coming out of the closet

2.With a cake with the aro frosting

  1. A Pun



She decided to do the cake.  _ Wakko is going to be gone on saturday all day at a sleepover and Yakko is going to Buster and Bugs place to learn some more jokes and gags he can use. It’ll be perfect!!! _

Saturday comes around and Yakko tells Dot he’s leaving and to be safe. After waiting 30 minutes she gets out the stuff for a chocolate cake and gets to work. 

30 minutes later the cake is in the oven and now Dot has to clean off the counter and start off on the frosting at least the black and gray part of it. 

35 minutes later the cake is done, and out of the oven letting it cool while she starts up on the grey frosting. After the cake cools she puts a cover over it, with a Tag saying ‘Yakko If YOU EAT THIS YOU ARE **_DEAD_** ~ love Dot.’ Next, She puts the frosting in the fridge with the same note. _I finished all the frosting, I should watch TV. I have time not like Yakko’s gonna be home till later. Besides, I'll set a time to put the cake in the fridge so Wakko and Yakko don’t see the cake until later._

2 hours later she gets a text from Yakko saying he’s on his way back. Getting up she takes the cake which has cooled significantly, and puts plastic on top then lays it gently in the fridge. 

Ten minutes later her brother gets home and she asks him about his day. He gushes over learning with Bugs and Buster. Eventually, he asks about her day and how she baked and cake. 

They head to bed later saying goodnight Dot dreams of the morning, where she is no longer in the closet.   
  


The next day, while Yakko is out picking up Wakko from the sleepover Dot, gets out the cake and frosting, using her toon power/toon logic she frosts the cake in ten seconds. It’s perfect it looks like the Aro flag now all she has to do is wait for Yakko to get home.

Five minutes later the door to the tower is opened and Wakko comes in talking about his day. Eyeing the cake he goes over to eat it before Dot stops him.

“NO Wakko. I spent a long time on that cake before you eat it you have to at least look at it.”Dot says sternly.

“But...But it’s cake.” Wakko whines.

“Sorry baby Bro. If Dot says we have to look at it we have to look at it. Besides she hasn’t even let me see it.” Yakko says.

“Oh Ok,” Wakko says.

Removing the cover form over the cake she shows off the cake dark green,then light green, white, then grey, and finally black a perfect Aro flag.

“Faboo,” Wakko says 

“I really like it sis but Uhhh does it have any meaning?” Yakko says

“Yes the green stripes represent aro-spec Identities, the white stripe represents friendship, the grey and black stripe represent a  spectrum of sexual identities in the aromantic community .”Dot explains.

“Aromantic?” Wakko says, cocking his head. “Are those people who are attracted to Arrows?”

“No People who are aromatic mean they don’t feel romantic attraction.” Dot says.” **I** don't feel romantic attraction.” 

“So your Aromantic?” Yakko asks. 

Dot nods “Ok.” Yakko says “At least I don’t have to worry about you dating.” 

“Thank goodness I was running out of gags to Sho them off. “ Wakko says. 

“YOU WHAT!!!” Dot yells.

“He used gags so your suitors wouldn’t date you not like it matter now,” Yakko says.

“Fair but I'm still mad you didn’t tell me I could have come out sooner.” Dot says 

“True,” Yakko says

“Can we eat cake?” Wakko asks.

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> next up: Pan Dot suggested by Echo_Space  
> THANKS AGAIN TO WickedDisney55  
> prob not my best work But I tried. hoped you enjoyed  
> also would like to say that I am taking weekends off of writing because of school the holidays and I have another fanfiction I'm writing and I want time for that.


End file.
